


I'm Glad I Found Her

by Tricochet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eddie's cat is named Sadie, F/M, Happy Ending, I barely even proofread this lol, Iris has a cat called Clickbait, Short AU where Iris finds Eddie's cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: When Eddie's cat runs away, he doesn't know if he'll get her back. Luckily for him, Iris West is the one who finds her.





	I'm Glad I Found Her

"Sadie!" Eddie yells after his cat. "Come back here! I love you!" 

But the feline has already darted out of the door. Eddie runs outside and calls for her again.

"Sadie! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Sadie, please, girl. Sadie, I love you."

Eddie looks under the bushes and the deck behind his house. 

"Sadie!" He yells again. 

Eddie puts some cat treats and Sadie's favorite cat bed outside before he runs around the whole neighborhood. 

He calls one of the other policepeople in his department. Maggie picks up grumpily on the first ring.

"It's 11 PM, Thawne."

"I lost my cat," Eddie says. "And I'm really worried about her. She has two prosthetic feet."

Maggie sighs through the speaker. "I'll be right over to help you find your stupid asshole cat. She can't have gone far with bad legs."

Eddie keeps calling for Sadie until the neighbors come out to complain about him looking under all of their porches and shaking a bag of food. 

Maggie drives up and hops out of her car.

"Okay. We know that the next 24 hours are critical to finding your dumb cat. If she's gotten into someone's house, there isn't much we can do until they find her. If she hasn't, we just have to keep looking."

Eddie nods and passes Maggie another of Sadie's blankies.

He walks back down the empty street after more hours of searching and almost cries.

"Please, Sadie. I'll never open the door again or complain when you wake me up or scratch me or steal my food or need your leg worked on. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I looked away because I was tired from stopping the robbery today and wasn't thinking and I won't be able to live if you're gone."

"As touching as that was, you need to sleep. You've been out for hours and we have work tomorrow," Maggie says. He hadn't even noticed her behind him. If Eddie hadn't seen his friend, there's no way he'd find a cat.

He falls asleep before he even makes it to his bed. 

 

 

Iris wakes up to Clickbait kneading her chest and blue eyes staring at her.

"Hey," she says to her cat. "Good morning, Clickbait."

Iris sighs at the name. Her brother Barry and his boyfriend Cisco had insisted on calling the cat something ridiculous.

Clickbait purrs and licks her with a rough tongue. Her paws dig into Iris's chest, but she doesn't mind.

"Okay, I'll get up," Iris promises. Clickbait leaps off of her, digging her feet in even more to jump.

Iris stands up in her pajamas and walks downstairs to the food bowl. She picks up the scoop and sees two green eyes staring at her.

"Uh," she says to the cat who most definitely is not Clickbait. "When did you get here?"

The mystery cat purrs and rubs into Iris's hand. She feels a mark on the cat's neck that feels like she had been wearing a collar but pulled it off. The cat has two missing leg with prosthetics attached, so Iris knows she has a loving owner somewhere.

Clickbait is looking at the intruder curiously. She jumps onto the counter and starts licking the new cat.

The new cat responds happily and licks her back. They seem to forget all about Iris and food until she gets out another bowl and feeds them both.

Iris takes a picture of the new cat and posts it on her social media in case anyone knows who she belongs to. She prints several colored copies of it.

"Found Cat- Small Friendly Tabby Female With Prosthetic Back Legs," she writes, and copies her phone number.

Joe and Barry are out on call, but she calls Wally to help her put up the posters. He coos over the unknown kitty and her foot and vows to find her home. 

 

Eddie wakes up on his couch with his neck hurting. He turns his head and it cracks. He gets up and is ready to feed Sadie before he remembers what happened.

He runs outside and looks for Sadie again before he has to leave for an unavoidable emergency call. He almost gets shot at work and passes out for some reason. He's sent home by mid-afternoon.

He prints out his favorite picture of Sadie in a giant size and edits text over it.

"Missing Cat- 1 Year Old Female with Mechanical Feet. Answers to Sadie."

He writes his phone number on each poster and walks outside again. He feels slightly faint and Maggie would yell at him to sit down if she was there, but he needs to find his cat.

"Sadie. Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Where's my girl?"

He pins one of his posters up on his own house and finds a few notice boards in the area. He doesn't even eat until Maggie calls to check on him. 

Eddie doesn't slow down all evening. Maggie's right that the first day is the most important, but he'll never give up.

He walks several miles over the course of the evening and posts his giant posters. He is stapling one up on a notice board and a woman starts taping something up on the other side. Eddie sighs as it shakes.

The woman walks around to help him and apologizes for shaking it. 

She freezes partway through holding Eddie's poster up. 

"'1 Year Old Female with Mechanical Feet'?" she reads aloud and points to her own notice.

"'Small Friendly Tabby Female with Prosthetic Back Legs,'" Eddie reads off of hers. 

He turns to her with a huge smile and hugs her. It's probably weird to be crying into this stranger's shoulder, but Eddie wonders if this woman was sent from heaven.

"I'm Eddie," he introduces himself. "Proud parent of Sadie the cat."

"I'm Iris," the woman says. It's a beautiful name for a gorgeous woman. "I have a cat called Clickbait who is friends with Sadie now after she broke into my house."

"Your cat is named 'Clickbait'?" Eddie grins.

Iris smiles at him, and Eddie can feel himself relaxing already. 

"I'll call my brother and tell him we're on the way," Iris says. "If you want to come pick her up now?"

"Yeah," Eddie says. "Let me grab a carrier for her."

He runs home and Iris follows. Her footsteps are light and elegant. She smiles again as he picks up the carrier.

Iris asks if he wants to drive. Eddie nods and unlocks his car. When Iris slides into the passenger seat, Eddie thinks he's never been happier. 

Iris gives him directions to where she lives. It's only a few minutes from Eddie's. 

One of Iris's brothers opens the door for them. Eddie notices how her house has a patio door and then an inner door.

Two cats are sharing a bed. One of them is a gorgeous white and gray cat with long groomed fur and blue eyes. 

"Sadie!" Eddie says to the other. She ignores him and licks Clickbait.

Iris laughs as Eddie tries unsuccessfully to get Sadie to look at him. Eddie thinks her laugh is beautiful. 

"Sadie! We have to go home!" Eddie says. The cats don't notice.

"Well, I'm sorry that my cat broke into your house and fell in love with your cat," Eddie says.

Iris bends down to pet the two and lifts Sadie into Eddie's arms. Eddie tries to avoid touching Iris more than necessary and making her uncomfortable, but his hands still brush against her torso. He blushes.

Sadie finally looks at him and purrs. She licks his face and he scratches the spot she likes under her shoulders. She rolls in his arms. He kisses her on the forehead. 

Iris smiles as Eddie puts Sadie back in the carrier. "I really like Sadie. Do you think I could visit sometime?"

"That would be very nice," Eddie says. He hands Iris another of his posters. 

"My number's at the bottom," he tells her. He feels very brave. 

Iris smiles again and Eddie hopes he can get to see that smile every day for the rest of his life. 

 

The next morning, Iris takes a selfie with Clickbait and makes sure it looks okay before sending it to Eddie. He texts back within a minute with a picture of him smiling with Sadie in his lap. 

Clickbait presses her face to the picture of Sadie and Iris takes a close-up of her fluffy face. She sends it to Eddie with a cute caption. He sends back a picture of Sadie looking sad and tells Iris that Sadie misses her.

"More like misses Clickbait," Iris jokes. 

"Who are you texting?" Cisco asks like the nosy best friend he is. He must have stayed over at Joe's house with Barry last night.

"This hot guy whose cat I found," Iris says, and shows Cisco a picture.

"Don't tell Barry I said this, but damn."

"Barry will understand," Iris says, tracing Eddie's jawline in the picture. "It's not every guy who walks around looking for his cat." Cisco laughs. 

"I'm going to be best man, right?" he asks.

"That's not going to be for a while."

"No, I was talking about Clickbait and Sadie's wedding. You said they're in love."

Iris sighs. "Okay, you can help my cat get married if you really want."

Cisco cheers. Iris rolls her eyes and snaps a picture with him.

"My brother's boyfriend wants our cats to get married," she texts Eddie.

He sends two bride emojis and Iris and Cisco laugh.

 

"Joe, please," Barry begs. He's sitting in Eddie's house in a tuxedo. "They've known each other for six months. It's time."

"I told you, I'm not doing this."

"But you promised!" Cisco whines. 

"It's just a few words, Dad. You can do it," Iris says. "And I posted on Facebook that my cat is getting married. I can't disappoint my internet friends." She isn't that into it either, but she doesn't want Barry and Cisco to be sulky.

"Fine," Joe huffs, and starts reading off the paper Cisco had written.

"Do you, Clickbait West, take Sadie Thawne to be your wife?" 

Clickbait purrs.

"And do you, Sadie Thawne, take Clickbait West to be your wife?"

Sadie meows happily.

"You may now lick your bride," Joe pronounces. Barry and Cisco put small rings on their special white wedding collars.

Sadie and Clickbait touch their noses together and start licking each other. Cisco sobs into Barry's shoulder. Barry pats his back. 

Eddie is standing next to Iris and he pulls her aside.

"Hey, since our cats are married, do you maybe want to move in?" he asks.

"Yes!" Iris says. She leans up and kisses Eddie. 

"You know, I'm really glad you're the one who found my dumb cat," Eddie says.

"I'm glad you're the one whose dumb cat I found."

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie/Iris is so.., good and sweet. I really miss Eddie. He's such a softie and he loves Iris, Sadie, and Clickbait very much.


End file.
